Tabitha and Sylphid having sex (and more)
by Florentine Centifolia
Summary: Im sure this is about an Alien Invasion (and more)
1. Sylphid X Tabitha

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

_Through the fevered orange sky, a mighty dragon soared through its grand territory. Its gallant colossal wings blazed through the wind at a menacing speed. Its lizard structure whipped the unseen world, creating her own blizzard that shattered leaves out of their trees as she pass through the forest._

_At her back, right above her neck, a little girl settled. Her hands secured within the rein and leashes that was strapped on the mighty creature. With an unbelievable speed, it was unknown how she can remain whole as her dragon took her at a blinding velocity. Fueled by the will to break their limits, they escalated the very peaks of the heavens. Higher and higher, their hearts pounding louder in excitement as the air grew thinner and air drop colder. Then at the end of the parabola, they slowed down and for the first time, the girl spoke:_

"_Now" her voice dominant in command. _

_And with that single word, the wind suddenly screamed in a discordant howl. Letting gravity do its job, they dived towards the ground, their physical form was lost within the screeching torpedo that they left on their wake. The frightening wail slashed the world with its nightmarish gale. All their souls has been overtaken by the frenzy, that they can think of was to satisfy their endless crave for speed._

_But none of them is a fool._

_On the final moment, the girl pulled her staff and with a single wave, their fall was broken. And their speed once in all its glory has taken a sharp break. When their sight has returned to normal, they realized that they were only a few inches from the ground, a very decisive move even for a veteran._

_Panting from the heart stopping experience, it took the girl a few seconds to recompose herself. When she has finished she slide down her dragons scaly back and made contact to the ground. Upon landing however, her legs was unable to take her weight that she collapsed. Quickly, her dragon reached for her face and crooned in caring as if asking if she was alright. _

_In response, the girl placed her hand to the dragons forehead and rubbed it like a cat. This made the dragon hum an adorable giggle, proving how much she enjoys her touch. "Goodwork" she said in a deadpan voice while at the same time, hiding her shaking legs. It wasn't a bad fall that made her collapse, it was the fear that she just felt_

_She was trained both in body and soul never to show the smallest hint of weakness. Even just a few careless words spoken can get her killed. With such a hard life, she has learned how to throw away everything that will slowdown her progress, including emotions. While her dragon was still an infant and does not understand the sufferings that her master has been enduring, she was old enough to know when her master silently craves for the care and love that was denied of her._

_Forcing to her quivering body to rise up, Tabitha bade her dragon goodbye and turned her back to Sylphid. Knowing that it is smart enough to take itself to the stables. But her walk was abruptly stopped when she heard her dragon whimpered followed by the childish words: "But Onee-chan"_

_This gave her a second thought_

…**.****๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑****...**

(Sylphid)

As our daily practive has always been hard, so should the rest be, It was a common mistake to underestimate the importance of a break. It was one of the many simple errors that can prove fatal for anyone. It was good thing that my master was the smartest person ive ever met.

With my masters approval, I excitedly accelerate to her room with my arms spread out like my wings in my dragon form. Inside, I nonchalantly jumped to the soft mattress of her bed.

"Another night with Onee-chan, Another night with Onee-chan," I repeatedly set my pounding heart into words. Pounding harder in anticipation, I pulled her pillow close to my nose and amassed myself in her scent. The same scent that I love.

"Ahh~" I breathed in Euphoria "Im in heaven"

Following my tail, she soon appeared in the doorway. Her eyes cold and uncaring as it had always been. But I knew better than anyone else. Deep inside that cold wall was a well of emotions that she has sealed perfectly. Except for the ones who knows how to listen.

Without any greeting, I just watched her as she entered the premise that I just invaded. She laid her staff on the wall and opened the drawer. From the assortment of their uniforms, she pulled out a long piece of white clothing and threw it to me. Before I could caught it, she said; "Clothes"

I spread its full width and inspected it. "Hey Onee-chan, why does humans love to wear skins?"

"Heat" she replied as she started to undress. Right now, I am on my human form but I cannot feel any cold. I am a fire breather so its natural for me to be resistant to cold. But isn't this a bit too thin to provide heat? Also…

"If its just for heat, then what for do you guys need those small pieces of underwear?" I asked, she has already unbuttoned her uniform and unfastened her skirt. And the moment I spoke, I am already pointing my fingers to those small pieces of mantle that she has beneath the main clothes.

It surprised me when she suddenly blushed and pulled her nightdress to immediately cover her body. Before I could ask her why, she already turned her head away and recomposed her usual deadpan voice. "Modesty"

I tilted my head to the side and a finger to the lips. "I don't get it"

She never answered me and I know why. Dragons and Humans can never have a full understanding of each other.

Immitating her, I put on the white gown. It smelled like lavender flowers which made me wonder if she has perfume in her closet or if it was the fault of the school laundry maids. Done dressing up, she turned to me and I quickly reacted by moving aside and provide her enough space so we can sleep together.

She lay down beside me and I covered ourselves under the same blanket, It was very cozy to have someone special to share the feelings of company with you. Cuddling together like this made me think that we are like siblings…and I am the older sister. I hold my laughter from such a funny thought. _Me as the bigger sister? That's so funny!_

She ignored my wide smile as she lay down and closed her eyes. However, before she could drift to sleep, I called her "Hey Onee-chan, can we sleep later?"

"No"

"Ehh" I whimpered "but there is something I want to show you"

"No, school" she repeated this time with a reason

"Please please please," I pleaded, "I promise you, this will be fun and will relax you"

Seems like I finally caught her attention as she opened her eyes and said. "Be quick"

"Yay!" I squeled in delight. And without further ado, I proceeded to reveal my intentions.

I slip my hand through her night gown and she suddenly flinch. When I rested my palm on her breast, she grabbed my arm and attempted to resist. "Ahh, don't fight Onee-chan." I scolded her followed by running my other hand into the grove between her legs. Upon contact, the reaction was amusing.

She squirm and twisted when I started playing with that delicate line, starting by caressing her tiny legs. Additionally, I squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Her sensitivity was so strong it took only second before her breasts became stiff and nipples erected and hardened. My fingers traced her fair skin from the outside and let her know my aim. When I started to touch her trench, I was surprised at how wet she already was. A warm trickle of liquid was already leaking out of her, wetting the bed lines.

"No" she managed to breath out but her body was more honest than she thinks. Soon her breathing grew ragged and her body relaxed in my touch. Her crotch that was once tightly camped by her legs shyly opened as if welcoming my ministrations. Her skin burned in so much heat that a thin layer of sweat has accumulated in her. Unable to resist, I licked her neck and tasted the sweetness of her lusts.

"No, im, im-" she panted repeatedly. A statement that was portrayed by her violent wriggling. Then with the final stroke, her whole structure stiffened and her spine bent as the electrifying climax soared through her veins. A splash of liquid flowed undisturbed from her womanhood. When the surge of orgasm faded, she settled down, her breathing was steadily deep and her eyes was so adorable it makes me wanna bully her.

"It felt good right Onee-chan? Right? Right?" I bombarded her with questions for the results "I discovered it yesterday while you were in school. My crotch was so itchy so I scratch it again and again. I don't know why but for some reason, I kept on thinking about you. Till that happened tome. I discovered something fun so I shared it to you"

"It felt good right Onee-chan? Right? Right?" I repeated the question. But when she showed me her face, a shiver run up my spine. "A-a-are you angry?"

That inclined eyebrow was enough to convey that she was not happy at all. Her eyes was focused in anger. And the only thing I could do was to avoid her glare. Then with embarrassed laugh, I said "Im sorry Onee-chan, I will never do it again. Promise"

She made her answer known by pushed me and moved on top of my chest. Her hands rested locked on my shoulder, ensuring that escape is futile. She may be lightly built but her aura was something everyone must fear. With her towering above me, I felt so small and fearful. But instead of being threatened, I felt…different.

Held captive by her piercing gaze, I never saw it coming. She leaned closer and suddenly locked her lips with mine. Her moist and tender kiss has made me surge for a desire for more. She buried her mouth deeper into mine, our tongues lashing against each other, we were like kids learning something new. With her taking the initiative has led my senses to a fury of emotions ive never felt before

I was forced to break when she unassumingly send her hand into my pelvic area. The precision of her stroke proved her knowledge and experiences. She inserted her finger inside my cavern and spread it out. I gasp in the intensity of her movement. My blood surged in pleasure. Using the same fingers, she penetrated me over and over. First was just her small finger, but soon she used a pair. She slide it to and fro with an ease lubricated by my juices that came to her assistance. Little do I realized that I was now opening my legs for her.

She took it to the next lever by moving lower and suckled on my breast. Without any second of stopping, she flicked my nipple and tickled my nerves till I was the one who was now feeling the shame that I gave her. When it was already hard, she bit it lightly but catastrophically send waves of pleasure that buckled my senses, dulling my thoughts into disarray.

I totally lost it when she began to pinch my clit. That sensitive little bean, she played with it with an outmost care. But enough carelessness to severe me in an agonizing indulgence. Writing so violently and biting my lips in ecstasy, my hand gripped the bedsheet tightly and twisted it together with me. My senses started to grow dull as I felt a surge forming within my bladder.

"I-I-Im…"My vision turned to white and I let out a deafening wail as I was sent arching when my juices boomed out in a giant spray. It was a climax that I was stronger than I could imagine. So strong that even after it was over, my whole skin was still burning and every inch of my body was shaking.

"Onee-chan…" I panted, even my soul was exhausted and I lay there completely wasted. Her skill was proven unmatched.

She was till above me but her stare was now softer as if she was secretly smiling. Her voice soon came and asked me. "Good?"

"Yeah…" I admitted

Then I closed my eyes from exhaustion, knowing that I will soon collapse. But before the final moment, I felt a soft kiss planted intomy cheeks. Then her voice whispered in a sensual tone; "I love you, Sylphid"

_I love you to, Onee-chan_

…**.****๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑****...**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**KYAAAH~! I cant believe I actually made another yuri fanfic**. This is my second adult fanfic and admittedly, I believe that my old one is better.

Anyway, ever since I watched Zero no Tsukaima and saw how Sylphid is so loyal to the point of calling her master as "Onee-chan" (elder sister) It already gave me the impression that their relationship must be really deep. I originally planned to create a fanfic about their relationship. Like of how Tabitha hides her feelings for Sylphid without knowing that at the same time, Sylphid was actually only forcing herself to smile for she has secretly learned of every burden that Tabitha has been carrying.

But I digress and just went straight to the sex

**That is all and Please review. **Nothing can be more rewarding than a good criticism.


	2. Louise X Henrietta

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**~My Inamorata~**

_In heavy steps, Louise climbed up the staircase. Her hair lay low and sagged. Her shoulders dropped and exhausted from the day. She struggled to lead her way up to her room just to forget he tragedies that happened today. But it was futile as before she could reach her goal, her path was blocked by the figure that she loathes so much._

_Kirche, the red flame mage stood infront her with her hand on her waist to show dominance. But Louise wont submit and looked at her straight into the eye. "So ive heard that you almost burned the stables and let the stallions loose. What are you planning to destroy next?"_

_Louise growled but managed to hide her angry fangs well. She knows whom she is fighting and experience taught her not to be fooled by pride. Kirche has been a top ranker in class, and her fire spells are to be feared "It was not my fault that the cavalry forgot their gun powders inside."_

"_And I suppose that its not your fault that you cannot even chant a simple spell?" Kirche laughed. Seeing Louise so down has always been her top priority. To discriminate and bully the weak, was her own specialty. "Are you sure that you're a heir of the Francoisse family?"_

_That was the question that struck a chord within her. Her shoulder suddenly stiffened and her shaking fists locked so tight they turned white. She dropped her head to hide the signs of her raging wrath, then walked away without uttering a word. Kirche was amused as how she proceeded straight to her room. Satisfied with her harassments, she went her way while holding a small laughter._

_Louise made sure the door behind her was locked before she quietly sat on the bed and began to cry._

"_I know about it," she sob as the tears traced from her cheeks and fell onto her lap. "I know that I am a failure"_

_To be raised from a family aristocrat, the expectations was high and no matter how much she persevere, it all goes for naught as her spells rejects her chants. Tighter, she clasp her hand, desperate for any sign of comfort, for anyone who can just listen. But in the darkness of her room, she was her own company. Her own shadows mock her insecurities_

_Then out of a deranged humor, a soft laughter escaped from her lips. "Maybe its better if I could just die"_

_She wiped off her tears and looked out to the window. Her room was barren of any light source but the pale blue rays of the moon that illuminates through her thin curtains. From her sleeve, she pulled out a small glass vial filled with an unknown liquid_

_She raised it up against the shine of the stars and began to speak in tears. "What future awaits a failure like me anyway?"_

_Then she drank it in one gulp and her body fell instantly._

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

The castle garden was intricately built with the finest fauna. Every patches of roses and trinkets of bushes was carefully pruned to sculpt a beautiful alleyway and a labyrinth of fragrant flowers for the season. Birds of prey merrily chirped as they share the blessings of this afternoon. In the center of this maze, a small but lovely pavilion lies to give shelter. And in it, the images of 2 maidens can be spotted. A couple that shares their teas and cakes as they enjoy their sanctuary from the outside

"The flowers have bloomed early this year" Henrietta remarked as she sipped her tea.

"Indeed" Louise seconded "Its such a peaceful day today. I don't feel like doing anything else"

"It is rare for me to have a break. Im so glad you came to share this time with me."

"You Highness" Louise answered "It is my honor to accept your invitation."

"Highness…huh…" Henriettas voice drifted and sounded distant "I told you to remove the honorifics when we are alone"

"Oh, im sorry, Henrietta" Louise apologized "But I do not understand why"

"Because ordinary people bow to my royal name. But only a true friend will see my true me who is just as equal as anyone."

"You High- I mean, Henrietta," Louise nudged "Do I really deserve to be called your friend?"

"To me, you are more than a friend" Henrietta smiled before she came closer and held Louise by the shoulder. Slowly, she leaned closer and implanted a kiss which Louise accepted "You are my most precious person in the world"

Deeper, their kiss went. Their tongues hustled against each other as they let their intentions known. Henrietta was the one who parted first, only to take her lips out to lick her love one in the ears. Slowly, she rolled her tongue out to lick her ears and sucked on the lobes.

"It tickles" Louise squirmed but Henrietta ignored her movements and continued her lead. She descended her tastebud down to Louise neck and breathed on it. The warm sensation instantly flicked the switch. Louise struggle to hold it that she held Henrietta close. Her breathing was ragged "agh…hha…"

That reaction was a sign of the desires that Henrietta would gladly offer. Skillfully, she unbuttoned Louise shirt and slide it away before lightly pushing her backwards. Her soft skin slowly revealed. Now half naked, Louise felt cold and embarrassed at how she has nothing to be proud of her small proportions. But Henrietta could careless, in fact she thinks that Louise cannot look any better.

Shyly, Louise tried to cover her body with her hands, but her princess held them off and dived right into her bosom. Louise was never granted the breast but it was one of the things that Henrietta loves about her. The nipples was already red and swollen but not yet good enough so Henrietta licked and flicked those red buttons, till the hardness was already to her liking. Then, she lightly bit it causing Louise to instantly yelp. "Ahg!..ahh…nghn…"

The electrifying sensation caused Louise to buckle and twist, this pleased Henrietta most. Next, she descent her fingers down to her navel where she played with it. It wasn't long till Henrietta ended the four play and finally directed her hand down into Louise's secret garden. She no longer cared for the clothing that Louise still wears, she just slipped her hand through the skirt and panties, and finally, to the place where the legs meet. The heat inside was beyond her expectations.

"Ahg…your highness…ughh…" Louise sounded afraid as she felt the fingers making contact with her overflowing juices. She felt more ashamed than ever before.

"I told you to call me by my name, right?" Henrietta teasefully used her fingers to force her way inside, only to take it out just at once. She has her sadistic side and it is currently unrestrained. Her fingers rubbed the outer flesh with enough intensity to make Louise writhe in pleasure. Lustful and indicent liquids continued to leak out with every action.

"unhg!...fwah…ffah…hagh…"

"Hey Louise," Henrietta whispered in the ears of her beloved "I want to taste you"

Louise was already in the state where she cannot even manage the least of resistance, so Henrietta just grabbed her skirt and slide it away from her thighs and out to her feet. Now that she was completely naked, Henrietta cannot be any more aroused. She moved towards the place that attracts her the most. Her smile grew brighter with the sight of Louise's little flower.

Due to her careful secrecy, only those who stayed long enough in her company has known about the hidden obscenities of their princess. And the only person who has stayed that long was right in front of her. She parted Louise legs and leaned closer to lick her extracts clean. With every stroke of her tongue, Louise's breathing raced till the responses of her own body became subconscious. Henrietta's advances felt so good that Louise hips was already moving on its own as if trying to match the lewdness of her highness.

Henrietta buried her face deeper into Louise crotch, her tongue never stopped its diligent movements as if addicted to the flavor. She sink her taste buds further inside of her till she tasted the sweet tang of Louise hidden roses which felt rough yet smooth at the same time. Everytime the she tries to wriggle inside, the canal walls clamp shut as if pulling her further.

"ugh…ha…hah…akg…." Louise panted as her body twisted with the feelings raging inside her. Hearing her sensual voice was far better than the finest of singers

Next, Henrietta pulled over and inserted her fingers. Due to the natural lubricants, it took her no effort to squeeze in her forefinger, but when she tried to add her middle one inside, it suddenly became tight. At first, her fingers drive only in a gentle manner but soon, she raised up her intensity.

"…Henrietta…im…gonna…" Louise panted as her consciousness started to fade. Her heart pounding so hard it felt like it was about to burst.

"Not yet…" Henrietta breathed teasingly in reply. She wanted to give Louise the best experience so without stopping her fingers, she leaned in closer and played with the clit which instantly send waves of aftershocks throughout her body. Her poor lover thrashed around even wilder than before, obviously on the brink of her climax.

"I…I-I- cant…hold…anymore…" her frantic breath dulled her senses as the pleasure took over. She was already on her limits.

"Go…cum for me."

With the approval of her lover, all at once, Louise let out her unrestricted scream. Her back arched as high as her voice, volts of electricity rampantly surged in her every veins that instantly vanished her vision and thoughts. Her legs trashed uncontrollably, her whole body was in a spasm. She completely lost it.

When her climax ended, her body relaxed and fell down, then all that followed was silence. Louise was numbed to the core, yet all her senses was at its most sensitive state. Her ragged breathing was the only thing that breaks the stillness. Until when Henrietta giggled, her face was stained with the liquids that she loved so much.

"You came?" Henrietta playfully asked, then licked Louise once more. Louise twitched from the touch

"You highness…please…stop, its embarrassing…"she begged in her breath

"Nooo~" She sang with a mischievous grin. "I was the one who made the mess, so I am the one to clean it up"

Louise crevice was still trembling when Henrietta set her words into actions, She licked Louise over and over until all her juices was cleaned. While making sure that none of her nectar will be spilled.

"Ahh…"Henrietta moaned when she finished "This is the taste of my love. I just cant have enough of it."

"H-h-Henrietta?!" Louise flushed. Her voice finally recovered but not her body yet "That's an indicent thing to say!"

"Why? Are you not my love yet?"

Louise was reduced to silence again. Her head shyly cowered away from her gaze "_Am I really worthy to be your lover?"_

….**๑****ஜ****ஜ****๑**...

_Slowly, Louise raised her eyes. When all her sense of reality returned, she slowly stood up from her bed and sat down. She moved her fingers close to her face and stretched it out, folded the joints and observed if it was indeed her body. When all was settled, she gave a loud sigh._

"_Im still alive, huh?" she giggled. "Of course im alive, it was just an experimental potion for increasing my mana"_

_It was a humor that was cut short when she finally rose to a stand and looked outside her window. It was still night time and the evening stars was her sole audience. Softly, she spoke: "Hey, do you hear me?"_

"_I am such a fool to try and give up. I never realized that my goal was to be worthy of you."_

_She raised her wand proudly "Do not worry, tomorrow, I shall summon a familiar so powerful, you will no longer be ashamed that I am your lover"_

_With a newfound courage, she made her way back to bed._

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi everyone, I just finished the request for a Henrietta x Louise. Please tell me your thoughts. Positive and negative feedbacks are highly appreciated****Currently accepting requests. I am planning an Agnes x Henrietta. But a female Saito doesn't seem so bad. I suck at humors, though. So don't expect jokes**

**I will be making more yuri eroticas. So please add me to your authors alert list. Stay tuned for more.**

**EDIT:**

**Please tell me honestly, was it a good read? I am really unsure of myself and I could use some positive reinforcement right now**


End file.
